At present, for a dual SIM dual standby single active full-netcom mobile phone, a user, when manually searching for a network using an secondary card, is required to enter a setting application and select a network operator option of the secondary card, and then the mobile phone may start a background Public Land Mobile Net (PLMN) search flow to search the network of the operator. After the network of the operator is found successfully, the found network of the operator is displayed.
However, in the conventional method, when searching for the network of the operator using the secondary card, if a master card is using service data, for example, a browser is downloading a file, the background PLMN search flow may fail because the priority of the background PLMN search is relatively low. The terminal may display that “no network is found” to the user, the user is required to enter a manual network search application again to search the network again, and the terminal further checks whether the network search at last time fails or not, if the network search at last time fails, the foreground PLMN search flow is performed and, if the network search at last time succeeds, the background PLMN search flow is performed. It is apparent that, in the conventional method, the user may find the network by executing a manual network search operation for many times and the success rate of the network search is low.